starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Blue Max
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = Blue Max | model = B2-X Computer Interface Unit | kleur = Blauw | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | datumgemaakt= | datumvernietigd= | fabrikant = MerenData | eigenaar= | vervoer= Bollux | wapen= | hoogte = 0,40 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Communiceren met computer Data | affiliatie= Bollux Han Solo }} Blue Max was een zeldzame B2-X Computer Interface Unit die de onafscheidelijke compagnon was van Bollux. Hij vergezelde Han Solo en Chewbacca tijdens hun avonturen in de Corporate Sector in 2 BBY. Biografie Toen Klaus Vandangante op een dag Blue Max kreeg overhandigd van een Bounty Hunter wist hij meteen dat hij goud in zijn handen had gekregen. De Droid was een experimenteel model van MerenData gemaakt voor het Empire maar omwille van gedragsproblemen, bleef MerenData sukkelen met het ontwerp. De Droid die Doc in handen kreeg, had een brutale persoonlijkheid maar na wat herstellingen was de Droid als nieuw. Blue Max – zo genaamd omwille van zijn kleur – was slechts 40 centimeter groot en zag eruit als een doos met een rode Photoreceptor en enkele kleine armpjes. Maar Max bezat een gigantische hoeveelheid aan opslagruimte voor informatie en met de armen kon hij deze overzetten op andere systemen of uit computers en andere interfaces halen. Omdat Max immobiel was, zorgden Docs Outlaw-Techs ervoor dat er in Bolluxs borst plaats werd gemaakt voor Max. De accessoires van de Droid werden tot het minimum beperkt en de twee Droids werden snel de beste vrienden. Max had de persoonlijkheid van een kwajongen gekregen van Doc en had op alles en nog commentaar. Zijn hoge stem weerklonk vaak boven ander geluid uit. Toch ging Blue Max graag om met nieuwe personen. Zo ontmoette hij Han Solo en Chewbacca op Sarlucif toen Doc was ontvoerd naar Stars' End. Blue Max en Bollux reisden met Solo mee naar Orron III waar Max nodig was om informatie te halen uit het Data Center van de CSA. Later herinnerde Max Solo aan het feit dat hij en Bollux even goede vrienden waren dan hij en Chewbacca. Bollux was immers op Mytus VII gedwongen geweest om het op te nemen tegen een Mark X Executioner maar Max kon hem net op tijd helpen door hem de zwakte van de Mark X te bezorgen. Tijdens hun ontsnapping uit Stars' End werd Bollux zwaar beschadigd toen hij het leven van Solo redde maar Max had Bollux’ persoonlijkheid kunnen opslagen zodat zijn maat een nieuw uiterlijk kreeg. Na dit avontuur besloten Bollux en Blue Max om een tijdlang mee te gaan met Han en Chewbacca. Han eiste wel dat de Droids zouden ‘werken’ in ruil voor gratis passage aan boord van de Falcon. Zo hielpen ze om Han een slavenbende op te rollen van Zlarb en kwamen ze in contact met Fiolla, een Assistant Auditor-General van de CSA. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze met Solo en Chewbacca terecht op Dellalt waar ze samen met Badure en Skynx op zoek gingen naar de Queen of Ranroon, één van de legendarische schepen van Xim the Despot. Nadat ze de ‘schat’ hadden ontdekt, besloten Bollux en Blue Max om historicus Skynx te assisteren om Xims schat te catalogeren. Han Solo en Chewbacca verlieten de Corporate Sector en de Tion Hegemony. Bollux en Max bleven Han gedurende enkele jaren Holocards sturen maar verloren daarna het contact. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo's Revenge *Han Solo and the Lost Legacy *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Essential Guide to Droids *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Blue Max in de Databank category: B2-X Computer Interface Units